goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Boggs Kidnaps Roz and Sends Her to the Chop Shop (Phineas T. Ratchet's House) to Be Melted Down Into Meat / Grounded
In the Monsters Inc factory, Randall Boggs was feeling grumpy about Roz. Randall: Man! I hate Roz! She's the worst receptionist in the entire factory ever! She threatens me 'Always watching'. What shall I do? Then Randall thought of something. Randall: I know! I will kidnap Roz and send her to my friend's house to melt her down into meat! Then I can eat some meat! Yum yum! Randall went off to find Roz, and then he confronted Roz at her reception. Randall: Roz! Roz: Randall, what do you want for me now?! Randall: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my friend's house to melt you down into meat! Roz was feeling horrified. Roz: No no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kidnap me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Randall: Too bad! You're going to the Chop Shop! Hahahahahahahahaha! Randall went into Roz's reception, and he grabbed Roz, and he started kidnapping her. Roz: Hey! Let me go! Let me go! Randall: Oh shut up, Roz! Randall took Roz out of the Monsters Inc factory, and he was carrying her around town. Roz: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Randall: No, I won't let you go! You've been threatening me one too many times! Now it's time for your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Randall arrived at Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, and he entered it. Then he met up with Phineas T. Ratchet. Randall: Hi, Ratchet! Ratchet: Oh, hi, Randall! Why did you bring that creature in here? Randall: Well, that creature is Roz from the Monsters Inc factory. She's a madwoman and sometimes threatens me and my friends and always says 'Always watching'. She's the enemy of you and your mother and she's like Bigweld. I've come to bring her here to melt her down into meat. Can you put her up on the conveyer belt for me? Ratchet: Sure! Then Ratchet and Randall carried Roz up to the conveyer belt and placed her on it. Randall: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Roz! Randall: Yeah! Say goodbye, Roz! Then Roz was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Roz: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Randall: That's right, Choppers! Shred her to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Roz to pieces. Roz: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Roz was in pieces, and then all the remains of Roz were conveyed towards the furnace. Roz: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Roz went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Randall looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Randall cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Roz is dead for good! Randall: Yay! No more Roz! That's what she gets for threatening me and my friends Ratchet: Now we can celebrate and eat meat! Now Roz won't be threatening you and your friends ever again Randall: Yeah, she won't bother me again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Randall ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Randall shook hands. Randall: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Randall! So Randall went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Mr Boggs angry with a firey background surrounding him) Mr Boggs: (Scary voice) Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall, get over here right now! Back home, Randall's parents were furious with Randall. Mr Boggs: Randall, how dare you kidnap Roz and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Randall: But mum and dad, Roz sometimes threatens me and my friends and she always says 'Always watching'! Mrs Boggs: We don't care! You have no right to kidnap Roz and melt her down into meat! Now Mike and Sulley are reacting to her death because of you! Mr Boggs: That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Randall went to his room, crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Randall Boggs Wiseguy as Roz Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Diesel as Mr Boggs Kimberly as Mrs Boggs Kidaroo as Roz's screaming voice Category:All Randall Boggs deserves Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Grounded Stuff